


Moving Targets

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never seem to stay where you put them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Targets

Zoe frowned. "Where's the mistletoe? It was hanging right there." She pointed over the entrance to _Serenity_'s dining hall.

Mal frowned back. "Don't rightly know."

"Hah," Inara said. "It was hanging outside my shuttle this morning -- as you pointed out."

Mal's face flushed. "Isn't there now." Wash and Jayne shrugged silently.

"What isn't there?" River asked, coming in.

"The mistletoe!" Zoe pointed again.

"That? I just saw it outside the infirmary."

Zoe jumped up, but Inara touched her shoulder. "Just wait."

Five minutes later, a yell sounded from the corridor. "Kayl--mmphh!"

Simon ran in, blushing. Behind him, Kaylee grinned.


End file.
